Songfic Drabbbles for June
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: And again you all know the drill by now. The June edition of the songfic drabbles that my crazy brain came up with. Enjoy.
1. Mesmerizing

**Disclaimer: None of the characters contained herein are mine. I just like to play with them sometimes. They're really fun at times.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal again. This is the June edition of my song drabble things. Various characters are used. The list would be a bit much for me to type here. Not all of these are canon. (Duh) Also not all of these will become stories in and of themselves. Though some of them might so keep an eye out. Also, some of these drabbles are from my own stories and you may see parts of them in the stories themselves. Lastly, not all of the drabbles really have anything to do with the song (in fact most of them don't really). It could just be that a phrase or a word in the song sparked something that made me think of the drabble or I might have just been listening to that song when I came up with the idea for the drabble. Okay enough from me. On with the show. Lemme know what you think? Please?**

**June 1, 2014**

**Mesmerizing—Liz Phair (3:56)**

**Haven**

**Dave and Vince**

Dave glared at his brother. "Photography," he growled out.

Vince's face set in hard lines. "Portraiture," he insisted sternly.

Dave's glare heated. "Photography."

Vince's face became stone. "Portraiture."

Dave let out a large sigh and shook his head. "If Lucy were here she'd tell you the truth. Photography is more real. It's better."

Vince crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Well, if Sarah were here she'd agree with me. Paint is more vibrant. It's more alive. Painting is better."

Dave rolled his eyes and stared at the wall for a few long moments. "You know…" he started and then trailed off.

Vince's face softened just a little though the frown stayed. "She's not Sarah," he reminded his brother.

"She's not Lucy either, Vince," Dave scoffed. "We should ask her anyway."

Vince shrugged and then nodded. "But no matter what she says that's the end of the argument."

Dave nodded and held out his hand. "Shake on it," he ordered. The two men shook hands and stood. "She's going to choose photography," he asserted.

"Shut up, Dave," Vince sighed. "She will not."

"Will too."


	2. The Day we Met

**June 2, 2014**

**The Day We Met—Lizzie West (4:22)**

**House M.D.**

**House and Foreman**

"No, just no," Foreman said in a resigned tone as the doors of the elevator slid shut. "This is not happening. I could have sworn she was lying."

House gave him an impatient look. "You're talking gibberish. Normally gibberish is interesting but you're just annoying."

Foreman snorted. "It's an illusion. You are not wearing my shoes."

House looked down at his shoes and shrugged. "No, I'm wearing mine. They look an awful lot like the ones you're wearing but they are my shoes. I have the receipt to prove it…somewhere."

Now Foreman groaned. "Not the point, House. I am not you. I am nothing like you. You're the arrogant jerk. I'm just a doctor that does a damn good job."

House chuckled. "She called us both arrogant jerks," he pointed out. "And you didn't actually care about that kid or his mother. You cared about the puzzle, the diagnosis. People are boring. Diseases are interesting."

"I. Am. Not. You," Foreman enunciated each word. "I care about my patients."

The elevator doors slid open and House limped out. "Keep telling yourself that." He started for the doors and then looked over his shoulder at Foreman. "And find a new place to buy your shoes. It's irritating to be mocked."

House tuned out Foreman's protests and smirked to himself. Foreman would learn…eventually. Besides it was fun to bait him.


	3. This Time the Dream's on Me

**June 3, 2014**

**This Time the Dream's on Me—Harry Connick, Jr. (6:16)**

**Leverage**

**Sophie and Nate**

Prague was unseasonably hot, he thought. He wasn't all that enamored of Prague in the first place and chasing after a thief in this heat was tedious at best and futile at worst. He wanted to be at home with his wife. But the job was the job.

Then there she was. A vision of dark hair, impish smile and soulful eyes. Her eyes caught his and then she turned and ran her laughter floating on the air behind her racing form. He blinked and realized she had the Degas tucked under an arm. "Dammit," he cursed without heat.

Damascus was a lot like Prague in some way, Nate decided. Mostly because the dark haired vision was there again. She spotted him over her shoulder and then turned to face him. "Sophie Devereaux," she told him in a soft British Accent. "How do you do?"

Nate nearly swallowed his tongue but he shook it off and smiled politely. "Nathan Ford, pleased to meet you."

"The same," she said with a laugh and then turned to run again. Nate laughed too and then gave chase. Luckily she left the painting behind her and in the end he caught her but it had been one of the best chases he'd ever participated in.


	4. Part of Me

**June 4, 2014**

**Part of Me—Katy Perry (4:12)**

**Revolution**

**What? 'Verse**

**Nora, Mia and Charlie**

Charlie told Nora to go with Mia and she meant every word she said. But her heart was breaking in tiny pieces the whole time she was speaking. Breaking for herself and the loss of the only woman who had ever acted the older sister and confidant to her. Breaking for Miles, her father, and the loss of the only woman he'd ever truly loved.

She didn't want Nora to go. Nora was one of them. Nora was a part of them. Mia? Well, Mia wasn't. Not yet. Maybe she could be but Charlie had seen the look in her eyes when she looked at Miles and it just…truthfully it pissed Charlie off.

"Charlie?" Nora's soft voice called to her. "Are you sure?"

Charlie nodded frantically, afraid that if she hesitated she'd burst into tears and beg the woman to stay. "I'm sure. You have to find your dad, Nora." She shot Nora a tremulous smile. "Hey, I found mine right?"

Nora returned her smile with a shaky one of her own and grabbed Charlie in her arms. "You watch out for them, yeah?" She whispered. "And don't let Miles run roughshod over Aaron. You know how he can be." She pulled back and stared into Charlie's blue eyes. "Don't…don't let Miles wallow."

"I won't," Charlie promised.

Nora nodded and then turned away from the younger girl. "Bye Aaron," she told the bearded man. "Thank you for…you know."

Aaron took both of her hands in his large ones and gave a brusque nod. "Always and always, my friend."

Nora gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to Miles. He said something but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring entranced at those lips that had never failed to heat her blood with his fire. "Miles," she whispered and then she captured his lips with her own.

She didn't hear Mia hiss her name. She didn't hear Charlie's snicker. She didn't hear anything except the furious tattoo of her heart beating against Miles'. She lost herself in the feel of his lips and hands and the heat of his inner fire. And then she pulled herself away and told him goodbye.

She hadn't been walking away from them for two minutes when she realized she'd probably made the biggest mistake she'd ever made. She stopped walking and turned to look over her shoulder. "Mia," she said slowly. "Mia, I can't. I just…I can't."

Mia turned panicked eyes on her sister and then glanced the way they were supposed to be going. "You can," she said urgently. "You have to!"

Something in Mia's tone caught Nora's attention. "What did you do?" She hissed with a glare.

Mia swallowed and shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that Miles…I mean, really? You hate him." He fist clenched around something she'd been holding.

Nora reached out like a lightning bolt and pinched the nerves in her sister's wrist, forcing her to drop the object in her hand. She stared down in horror at Aaron's pendant. "What did you do, Mia?" She asked again in a dead voice.

Mia shuffled her feet and blinked at her sister's tone. "He…he said he'd let us go, Nora. He'd let you and me go."

Nora bent down and scooped up the necklace then met her sister's eyes with her own. Mia shivered at the coldness that emanated from Nora. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She asked softly. "Do you know what Strausser will do to them?" She grasped Mia's shoulder and shook her. "Do you?" She let the younger girl go and stepped away from her. "I…you've killed them. You've given them over to a sadistic psychopath. How could you?"

Mia shook her head. "But—but we're safe, Nora. He said we can leave. Free and clear. You and me, we can go."

Nora shot her a disgusted look and shook her head. "And you believed him," she turned away. "Do whatever you want, Mia," she folded her fingers tightly around the pendant. "I have family to save."

She ran towards where they'd left Miles, Charlie and Aaron ignoring Mia's screams that they weren't family. Mia didn't understand at all. She thought she'd instilled the idea of family in her sister but evidently Mia had forgotten her lessons. Betrayal wasn't something a family did to each other. Not ever.


	5. Breathe Again

**June 5, 2014**

**Breathe Again—Sara Bareilles (4:56)**

**Criminal Minds**

**The Gang plus Will, Jack and Henry**

"The Twilight Zone? Really?" Derek laughed as he settled into an overstuffed armchair in Dave's living room. "I haven't watched this in years."

"What better way to ring in the New Year?" Dave asked with a small chuckle. "My family always did this. We'd watch the Twilight Zone Marathons from New Year's Eve all through the night and on into the New Year. It was fun."

Spencer flopped down in front of the sofa next to Jack with Henry in his arms. "Really?" He asked in surprise. "Mom and I used to do that too. She had a lot fewer episodes right around then. She used to make the best popcorn."

Aaron chuckled and reached down to ruffle his hair. "I'll bet she did. Her tacos aren't too shabby either."

Garcia snorted and snuggled into Derek's chair with him. "Faint praise for the best tacos I've ever had."

"Everybody quiet down so I can start the DVDs," JJ ordered and slipped the disc into the player. "Are you sure this won't be too scary for Henry and Jack."

Jack shot her a glare that rivaled his dad's. "I'm not a baby an' I'll protect Henry."

Aaron shrugged. "I've never really found the Twilight Zone to be all that scary," he commented.

"He's got a point, darlin'," Will seconded. "And I doubt Henry will even remember this."

"I don't know about that," Emily interjected. "I remember being really little and watching this with my dad. I loved it."

JJ sighed and hit play. "You're taking care of any nightmares," she grumbled to her husband who just nodded and fixed his eyes on the screen.

Three hours later both the boys were asleep and Spencer had finally given into his back's nagging and climbed onto the sofa beside Aaron. His eyes widened as the first moments of 'Time Enough at Last' played and he scooted closer to Aaron. "I hate this episode," he muttered.

Aaron smirked at him and shook his head. "I don't see why. It's one of my favorites. Though I'd do things a bit differently."

Spencer rolled his eyes but said nothing as he became engrossed in the episode. Aaron watched him for a moment and then carefully stretched his arm along the back of the sofa. No one would notice. They were all too busy watching the show. And Spencer wouldn't notice either, not yet and when he did? Aaron wasn't sure what he'd do. Spencer didn't know how far Aaron had fallen for him and probably didn't return his feelings anyway.

Suddenly Spencer buried his face in Aaron's side and grabbed Aaron's hand to put over his eyes. "Tell me when it's over," he ordered in a muffled voice.

Aaron was too startled to move his hand for a moment. "When what's over?" He asked bewildered.

"When that evil, horrible woman is gone," Spencer answered and buried his head further into Aaron's side. "I hate her sooooo much."

Aaron grinned down at Spencer's head and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. "Don't worry," he said in a low voice. "I'll protect you. Always."


	6. Someday

**June 6, 2014**

**Someday—Plain White T's (3:41)**

**Bones**

**Bones, Booth, Angela, Goodman, Zack, Hodgins**

"Now," Angela stopped the others before they opened the doors that led to the Christmas party. "You will go in there. You will smile. You will talk to people. You will have fun. Is that understood?"

"But Angela…" Bones tried to dissuade her friend but trailed off at the uncompromising expression on Angela's face. "Fine," she sighed resigned. "I hate parties," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's not a party," Booth said in an undertone. "I told you it's a Star Wars convention. It's…it's even worse than the Bureau party and I swore never to go to another one of those years ago."

Angela stepped in front of him. She tapped one foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something to say, Seely?" She asked in a cold tone.

Booth swallowed at the look in her eyes and cleared his throat. "No, no Angela." He waved a hand towards the door. "Party right? Let's go."

Angela nodded, pleased. "That's what I thought," she said. She grabbed his jacket lapel in one hand and Bones' hand in the other. "Come along boys," she called over her shoulder to Zack and Hodgins as she tugged Booth and Bones through the doors. "Where's that mistletoe?"


	7. Southern Cross

**June 7, 2014**

**Southern Cross—Crosby, Stills and Nash (4:41)**

**Copper**

**Robert, Corky and Matthew**

They watched, silent and unmoving, as he stared into the fire as though mesmerized. After what felt like hours Robert finally shifted in his seat and tossed a look at Matthew. The other man nodded gravely. It was time.

"Corky," Robert started softly. "Corky," he said again when the entranced man didn't move or acknowledge his first call. "I'm so sorry," he tried again.

Corky's head finally turned and he stared at Robert. "Yeah?" He asked in a gruff, grief-stricken voice. "Me too." He turned back to the fire.

"Corky," Matthew tried this time. "We have orders, Corky. New orders."

Corky let out a huff of breath and then slouched back in his chair. "Yeah?" His voice seemed to perk up just the slightest bit. "What are they this time?"

Robert sighed in relief. Corky was coming back to himself. The other man had been distant and silent all day. Ever since they put his tiny daughter's coffin in the ground. Robert thought he could understand Corky's silence but they had a job to do and the fate of the country was in their hands. "Haverford," he informed Corky and Matthew. He drew in a deep breath. "And my father," he added in a rush as he let his breath out. "Apparently Haverford is harboring southern sympathies and assisting the rebels. My father," he barked out a harsh laugh. "And my sainted father is supplying them with weapons."

Corky shot him a questioning look and then turned back to the fire. "Aren't we the most pathetic men?" He asked with an ironic twist to his lips. "Matthew's wife hates everyone with light skin and is terrified of leaving her house. Your father is a traitor. And my daughter," his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "My Maggie has been murdered and my wife is missing."

Matthew leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Ever wonder if this is worth it?" He wondered aloud.

"Every damn day," the others said in unison.

"But what else are we to do?" Robert asked on a sigh. "We're Lincoln's men and we won't give up."

"Yeah," Corky agreed. "For God and country and all that rot."

The three men turned and stared morosely into the fire.


	8. Brave Face

**June 8, 2014**

**Brave Face—Delta Goodman (3:46)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Hotch, Morgan and Gideon**

He watched Spencer walk away from the command center with a heavy feeling in his gut. He hated sending the kid into danger like this but they really had no choice.

"This was a stupid idea," Gideon murmured. "He's not experienced enough for this. I should have thought of something else. There had to be another way."

Morgan snorted and refused to take his eyes away from the retreating form of his friend. "Bad time to have second thoughts," he commented. "We can't exactly call him back now, can we?"

Hotch ignored the feeling in his stomach and glared at the two men. "Neither of you ever give him enough credit," he said evenly when he'd rather rant and rave at them for their lack of faith. "Reid's a good agent and the way you insist on coddling him isn't allowing him to get any experience. He'll be fine. As a matter of fact I'd lay money that he'll be spectacular." He turned to the monitor that showed the video feed from the train. "He's going to take off the vest though."

Morgan groaned loudly. "I'm gonna kick his ass when he's done," he growled. "I told him to keep that vest on. Why does he never listen?"

"Because he's Reid," Hotch pointed out with a slight chuckle. "And Reid always does what _he_ thinks is best which doesn't always match up with our ideas."

Morgan's lips twitched in a smile. "Luckily his way usually works out okay."

Gideon glared at them both. "Are you truly not worried about him, Hotch?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the monitor. "He's just a kid. An insecure, lonely, inexperienced kid. And we just sent him into a hostage situation to perform a magic trick."

Hotch cast him a quick glare of his own. "Of course I'm worried. But I have faith in Reid. He can use his words the way the rest of us would use a weapon. That kid, who is twenty-four, is better than any of us at talking to unstable unsubs and you know it."

Gideon took a step back at Hotch's vehemence and then frowned. "Maybe but he's still not ready for this."

Hotch and Morgan rolled their eyes at the older agent. "And if you keep preventing him from experiencing anything he never will be," Morgan told him.

Later Gideon grinned at Spencer as he emerged from the train. "I never had a moment's doubt you'd manage, Reid."

Derek snorted softly and Reid nodded. Hotch caught the kid's eyes and gave him a small smile. "I know you didn't," Spencer said but his eyes stayed on Hotch.


	9. Better With You

**June 9, 2014**

**Better With You—Kris Allen (3:14)**

**The Glades**

**Jim, Carlos, Colleen and Josie Tigertail**

"Jim!" Colleen's voice rang out across the bullpen. "Come here a minute," she ordered her best detective.

Jim nodded and made his way towards her through the press of the other officers and suspects that littered the room. "What's up?" He asked. "My reports were on time this time. I swear I put them on your desk."

Colleen shook her head. "That's not it." She motioned him towards her office. "Carlos is going to be tied up with training the new MEs so you need a new partner."

"Technically Carlos isn't my partner," Jim pointed out. "Not on paper anyway. He just rides with me to the crime scenes because it's easier for him to get there that way. I think of him like a partner but he technically isn't."

Colleen snorted. "He's as good as," she told him. "And I like it that way. He smooths out your more rough edges. But like I said, he has other responsibilities for now. So I'm giving you a trainee."

Jim groaned and opened her office door for her. "A trainee, Colleen? Really? A wet behind the ears newbie? They all think they know how to do the job but they're unwilling to go off script. I hate trainees."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "You'll like this one, I promise. She's got a bit of experience so she won't drive you nuts with questions. Just…give her a chance." She entered her office with a sly grin that he didn't see.

"It's me that should be giving him a chance," a female voice sounded from one of the chairs in front of Colleen's desk.

Jim's head turned to the sound. "Josie," he said in a pleasantly surprised voice. "You're my new partner?"

Josie Tigertail stood and grinned at him. "For now," she nodded. "Happy to see me?"

Jim walked over and kissed her cheek. "Well yeah," he laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you got posted here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she took a step away from him. "How's…Callie?" She stared up at him with a bland look.

Jim cleared his throat and shrugged. "She and Jeff are fine. Back with Ray, her husband. I see them sometimes. Jeff likes to hang out and Callie's working here, assisting Carlos and stuff."

"Hey," Colleen called to them. "You two can go now," she waved at the door. "Catch up somewhere that isn't my office."

Josie turned for the door. "Dinner?" She asked him.

Jim grinned that boyish grin that either made her want to kiss him or strangle him depending on the situation. "Yeah." And he followed her out the door.


	10. You Don't Belong

**June 10, 2014**

**You Don't Belong—Daughtry (4:00)**

**Haven**

**Dave, Vince and Eleanor**

Dave tipped his chair back after hanging up the phone and stared at it in bemusement. He hadn't heard from Vaughn Carpenter in years. Odd that he would call now. But then again with Audrey back in town maybe not so odd as all that.

"Who was it?" Vince asked curiously.

"Vaughn Carpenter," Dave answered quickly. "He wants us to visit and to bring Audrey with us. He heard about her and now he wants to meet her."

"Strange," Vince commented. "Why now?"

Dave shrugged. "Who knows with him. Carpenters have always been a bit strange, even for Haven."

"True."

The phone on Dave's desk rang again and he picked it up. "Haven Herald, Dave speaking."

"Dave," Eleanor's voice came over the speaker. "I need a favor." Her voice was rushed and quiet as though she was hiding something from someone.

Dave frowned a bit. "What favor?" He asked. "You know I'll do it if I can."

"Audrey's birthday is next week," she told him.

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"There are lots of things you don't know, Dave," Eleanor snorted. "I need a place to throw her a party. You know anywhere? I want to keep it quiet. You know, a surprise party?"

"Sounds like fun," Dave enthused. "And I know just the place. Vaughn Carpenter just called. I'm sure he'd let us have the party out on the island. After so long he'll be glad for the company."

"Excellent!" Eleanor laughed. "It's perfect! We can make a weekend of it and have a mini vacation from all the stuff happening here in town. I'll take care of the decorations and travel arrangements if you'll figure out how to get Audrey out there."

Dave grinned devilishly. "I know just the man to do it. Duke'll get her out there and he won't spill the secret either." He laughed delightedly. "I feel like a secret agent or a spy or something. This is gonna be fun."


	11. Thick As Thieves

**June 11, 2014**

**Thick as Thieves—Bon Jovi (4:58)**

**Revolution**

**What? 'Verse**

**Nora and Charlie**

Nora walked over and sat down next to her lover's daughter. Sure she and Miles hadn't done anything more than kiss yet. This time anyway. Still he was and always would be the one man she thought of as her lover, her friend, her spouse, her forever. It was just the way it was. "So…" she stared as she checked the bruising on the side of Charlie's head. "Doesn't look so bad."

Charlie gave her a grim smile. "Could have been worse," she commented. "Could have been a whole lot worse." She leaned her head back against the wall and stared down the corridor at Miles and Aaron. "I heard him."

"Miles?" Nora asked even though she knew the answer already.

"I was…I was with my Dad. With Uncle Ben, I mean—"

Nora put one hand on Charlie's shoulder and shook her head. "He's your dad too. Miles knows that and it's okay."

"Anyway," Charlie scrubbed at a watery eye. "I was with him and I wanted to stay. We were at home and it was just like always. He was making us dinner. And I remembered how much I loved him and I just wanted to stay there forever and forget about everything that's happened. But I heard Dad calling me. And I couldn't stay when I knew he was here."

Nora nodded and pushed some of the hair falling in Charlie's face behind an ear. "He was a wreck," she informed her. "I…He was so scared we could see it and you know Miles; he doesn't ever show fear. I'm glad you didn't stay. We wouldn't be the same without you."

Charlie smiled and leaned into Nora's hand. "Yeah. You too."


	12. Trying

**June 12, 2014**

**Trying—Lifehouse (3:53)**

**Sliders**

**Quinn, Rembrant, Wade and the Professor**

He'd thought he'd become inured to the possibilities for strangeness on the worlds they visited on their quest to find the way home. He'd thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

He'd met himself so many times as so many things: king, superstar, drunk, soldier, criminal. There were an infinity of permutations as Quinn would say. He called it the Butterfly Effect. One small change and the world became something completely different and unrecognizable.

But this slide? Oh this one had Rembrant wanting to hide under a bed and beg it all to stop. He was shocked, surprised and totally blown away.

"Remmy!" Quinn yelled at the top of his lungs. "Duck!"

Rembrant hit the ground without even giving it a thought. "I hate you!" He yelled back to the younger man. "I wanna go home!" He covered his head and prayed with everything he had that the monster passed over him.

"It's clear," Wade yelled to him.

"Come on, Mr. Brown! Hurry!" The Professor called. "Get in the cave before they come back!"

Rembrant scrambled to his feet and dashed to the cave and his friends. "Dinosaurs?" He asked when he'd made it to safety. If he was a bit breathless no one commented. "Seriously? Why didn't they die out like at home? And why do they have wings? This is messed up!"


	13. Hate That I Love You

**June 13, 2014**

**Hate That I Love You—Rhianna (3:39)**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Riddick**

They say humans don't dream in color. That the brain supplies the color once a person wakes. It tricks the person into thinking they had seen the colors they expected to see as they dreamed.

He had never seen colors to know the truth of the matter. He wasn't human anyway. But he did dream. He dreamed every time he slept. She waited there for him. And her he saw in color. Or at least he thought he could see her in color. Dark brown hair. Luminescent pale skin. Ruby lips. Pink cheeks.

Colors he had never seen in life seemed to come alive in his dreams. He would sleep forever if he could. He would be with her every minute.

But dreams weren't real. Not really. The reality beat the dreams hands down. "What do you see?" He asked her.

"Red," she told him. "Red sand as far as I can see. Leads to white. They say trees. The girl says bones. Bones of the dead."

"Are there really any other kind that you can see?" He chuckled.

She tilted her head and smiled at him with a hint of impishness. "She could break your arm and let you see living bone."

He reached out to her and pulled her to his chest. "You're so beautiful when you're violent," he said huskily as he lowered his lips to hers.


	14. Stir It Up

**June 14, 2014**

**Stir it Up—Jimmy and the Parrots (2:20)**

**White Collar**

**Neal, El and Peter**

Peter's cell phone rang as he and Neal entered the elevator. "Burke," he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey hon," El said. "Whatcha doin?"

Peter frowned just a little. El usually didn't call him during the day. "Heading to lunch. Why?"

"You need to come home and bring my favorite taste tester with you," El told him in a bright voice. "I really need your help with this."

Peter couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. "Again?" He half whined. "El really? For the past month you've been calling us home at least three times a week."

"Oh hush," she scolded. Peter rolled his eyes and then glared at Neal's grin. "You'll like this one, I promise."

Peter sighed, resigned to the inevitable. "If it's pate again then I'm spending the night at June's," he warned. "I hate pate."

El gave out a light laugh at his empty threat. Neal chuckled along with her. "It's cake, dear. For the wedding. I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"We'll be there," he promised and hung up the phone. "Looks like we're having cake for lunch," he told Neal. "Wedding cake."

Neal's grin grew and the leg that held the tracker bounced just a little. "Three more weeks," he breathed out. "Just three."

Peter curled a hand around the back of Neal's neck and squeezed. "Yeah."


	15. Tequila

**June 15, 2014**

**Tequila—The Champs (2:15)**

**Continuum**

**Matthew and Kiera**

"Did you ever think about it?" He asked her slowly and a bit hesitantly. Even after all the years they been together she could be touchy about some subjects and he never knew how she was going to react to things.

"Think about what?" She asked him and leaned away from his chest.

He kept his eyes on the TV as he motioned with his beer towards it. "Plastic surgery," he opted to stay succinct. Maybe she'd pass it off as the idle curiosity that it was. He didn't believe that there was anything wrong with the way she looked. He never had and now that they were older he found the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth sexy.

She shook her head with a bit of a laugh and then grasped his chin to turn his head towards her. "Matthew," she said with a grin. "Are you thinking about getting a face lift?"

His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened. "What? No! No, of course not. That's ludicrous. I'm fine the way I am."

Kiera's eyes sparkled at him as she leaned forward and ran her tongue along his lips. "Yes, yes you are." She sat back then and frowned. "And so am I." She shook her head and then laid it back on his shoulder. She turned her attention back to the TV. "No, I've never even considered considering the thought of plastic surgery."

Matthew took a deep pull of his beer and nodded. "Why mess with a good thing, right?" He held her just a bit tighter. "You're perfect already."

"And don't you forget it."


	16. Free

**June 16, 2014**

**Free—Brooke White (3:05)**

**Burn Notice**

**Fiona**

Alarm bells sounded in Fiona's head the moment Evelyn opened her mouth. The shiner didn't help either. Her handshake was a bit too firm and controlled. And with the way Michael had been acting and the look on his face now Fiona's alarm were going nuts already. There was something wrong here.

"What happened?" Michael's voice was sharp.

Fiona only paid half of her attention to the answer and the conversation that followed. She studied the other woman's body language. She was stiff. Like she was forcing herself to react the way Michael would expect. It was barely noticeable but it was there.

She knew better than to alert Michael. He wasn't going to believe her anyway. Jobs with kids always made him a bit…angry. So she turned and walked away. She'd wait in the car and attempt to talk to Michael when he was finished.

Amazingly, Michael followed her only seconds later. "What happened to the trademark Westen emotional distance?" Fiona asked curiously. She was quite angry yet but she was heading that way. Something was off and Michael refused to see it.

Michael refused to look at her. "She was upset," he said. His tone told her to leave it alone but she couldn't.

"Obviously," she scoffed. His attitude was getting to her more and more. "Where's your head at?" Her words were harsher than she'd intended.

Now he looked at her but the look on his face was uncompromising and distant. "Fi," he sighed and took off the sunglasses. "If you're gonna help me, you can't have this attitude."

His calm voice only sent her irritation diving into rage. "Attitude?" She asked coldly. "If you're gonna be like this, I think I'm entitled to an attitude."

Michael looked away and the lines around his jaw spoke of his own anger. "Maybe I should do this one alone then."

Fiona ignored the knife like pain. "Maybe you should," she agreed.

"I'll drive you home."

"No," she leaned down to gather her bag. "I'll get there myself." And she walked away. Michael wasn't going to listen to her and she wasn't going to watch him get hurt. Evelyn wasn't what she said she was.

Later Sam called her and fed her the information Michael had given him. Everything that had happened out on the Keys. She breathed through the moment of utter terror and then grinned. Michael was fine. Michael was always fine. And oh, the opportunities to tease him now. This was going to be so much fun. The look he got when he was so frustrated because she was right and he'd screwed up was always amusing. She couldn't wait.


	17. St Stephan's Cross

**June 17, 2014**

**St. Stephan's Cross—Vienna Teng (5:07)**

**Continuum**

**Matthew and Kiera**

**A/N: Warning! This drabble contains sex. Technically I guess Kiera is committing adultery but since her husband hasn't even been born yet I guess it doesn't count…or does it? Um, yeah that's a conundrum I can't answer. I like Matt/Kiera and I can't stop hoping they get together so I'm just gonna ignore the whole she's married to a man 65 years in the future cuz it makes me feel better.**

He both hated and loved that she came to him when things got too confusing, too difficult, too much. Hated it because it was the only time she came to him other than for information. Hated it because she always looked so broken when life in the 21st century got to her. Hated that she stopped being the Kiera that was confident and ballsy and bright.

And he loved it because she came to _him._ Not Alec. Not Carlos. Not anyone else that would have understood. She came to him. And those nights she was soft and giving and so very trusting. There were no cutting words, no drawn weapons, no questions that hurt more than healed. On those nights she forced herself to forget Greg and even Sam and she was his.

"Matthew," she whispered against his bare chest.

"Yeah," he answered immediately. "I'm here."

She snuggled closer to him. "I know." One finger traced a path across his chest and around his nipples. He could feel her smile against his pectoral muscles and feel her breath across on nipple. "You always are."

He trailed one hand up the skin of her back, beneath her hair and gripped the back of her neck. He used the grip to pull her head up so that he could see her blue eyes. She came willingly. "I always will be," he promised and leaned forward to take her lips with his own.

She responded with a breathless purr and swiped her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He let her in. He always let her in. He pulled her tighter to him wanting nothing more than to crawl beneath her skin and be with her always.

Her hand trailed back down his chest and wrapped around his cock in a firm grip. "Matthew," she whispered. "Make me forget again."

He felt a twinge of sorrow but ignored it. He would take her any way he could have her. If this time with her was only temporary then so be it. He was selfish and he knew it. He loved her and didn't care that she didn't feel the same. She was here, with him, and that was all that mattered.

He flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. "Anytime," he bent his head and suckled on her breasts until she was panting in need again. "Kiera," he whispered against her velvet skin. "God, Kiera."

Her hum of arousal answered him and her hands traced over his back, his arms. He trailed his lips up her throat, over her cheeks and ears, over her eyes and finally to her lips. He nibbled at the plump redness left from earlier and settled his hips between her thighs.

"Matthew," she called as he pushed into her. "Matthew."

The scratch of her nails over his already marked up back sent his blood roaring through his veins. He buried his head in her neck and nipped at it. "Kiera," he groaned.

She wrapped her legs over his hips and met his thrusts with perfect harmony. Yes, he was selfish, he thought, because there was no way he'd willingly give her up. Not to her husband, not to her job, not to the future that may or may not actually be there. She was his and he'd do anything to keep her with him. Anything.


	18. Seven Years

**June 18, 2014**

**Seven Years—Norah Jones (2:25)**

**Copper **

**Corky, Matthew and Robert**

Robert handed glasses to Corky and Matthew and then poured himself a glass of the bourbon. He swirled it in the glass for a moment and then limped over to sit in an armchair beside his friends.

"We've been sent letters of commendation," he finally told them. "President Lincoln and General Grant are most impressed with our work."

Corky snorted and gulped down the alcohol in his glass. "They'd best be impressed," he commented in a rough voice.

"Oh, they are," Robert assured him. "President Lincoln has assured us of recognition and such as soon as the war is over. He'd like for us to continue with our spying until then. Nothing to strenuous, of course. Simply keeping an eye out. The immediate danger to New York has passed."

Matthew cleared his throat. "I'll do what I can but…well, Sarah's not handling the pregnancy very well. She needs me home."

"Quite alright, Matthew," Robert grinned. "The next generation comes first." He turned his head to his other friend. "And you, Corky?"

Corky snorted again and stood up. He made his way to the decanter and poured another glass. "Anywhere is better than home right now," he said hoarsely.

Matthew and Robert stayed silent. Corky sat back in his seat and stared into the fire again. "So much lost," he murmured.

Matthew and Robert both sighed. "Yes," Robert murmured in agreement. "Yes there has been."

The room rang with the silence of three men who no longer knew where to go or what to do. They all had lost something in this fight and they would probably lose more. None of them wished to think of that though they couldn't seem to stop. Was it worth it? They didn't know. But for tonight they could take comfort in good whiskey and better friends.


	19. Sad Song

**June 19, 2014**

**Sad Song—Christina Perri (4:30)**

**MacGyver**

**Harry**

He knew the kid as soon as he stepped off that bus. His Bud. The kid hadn't changed much, just gotten taller. He still had those big brown eyes that seemed to see everything. And that smile that could melt hearts anywhere in the world. The spiky hair was the same too. His grandson had finally tracked him down.

He looked so much like his mother and his grandmother. It still hurt to look at him. It still hurt to listen to his voice. The words he used were just the ones his wife had used. And he had her temper too. Long fuse, quick flash and move on. Damn kid.

Harry watched the younger man scan the people waiting and simply stood back. Maybe Bud wouldn't recognize him. He knew that was a foolish thought. His Bud rarely missed anything and he'd know his own grandfather easily.

The kid looked tired. Too tired. It didn't matter though. Harry wasn't about to coddle the kid. Bud would be shocked if he did. Of all the people in the world his Bud knew him better than anyone. Maybe this visit wouldn't be as bad as he'd thought. Then again…maybe it would. It was like having their ghosts looking at him from those big, brown eyes. Still…this was his only grandson.

Yeah, he was glad Angus had come for a visit but there was no way in Hell he was ever gonna tell the kid that.

"Harry," Bud came up and stopped in front of him.

Harry affected a look of surprise. "How'd you know?"


	20. It Never Entered My Mind

**June 20, 2014**

**It Never Entered My Mind—Susannah McCorkle (5:07)**

**Revolution**

**What? Series**

**Danny**

He heard the gate to his prison rattling. He contemplated completely ignoring it. He hurt all over and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But Charlie's face flashed in his mind and he knew he had to stay strong. Charlie was coming. Charlie would save him. She always did.

So he lifted his head a bit and turned his eyes to the door. His blue eyes hardened a bit as he spotted his mother behind the guards. And then…

"Danny!" Charlie's voice called out to him. She was running towards him.

"Charlie?" He croaked. Was this a dream? Was she really here? "Charlie!" He struggled to sit up a bit more.

She was beside him, helping him up. Like always. He grinned. Everything would be okay now. Charlie was here. She had come for him. Like always. "You came," he whispered as she ran her hands over his neck and hair. "Thought you might find something more fun to do," he teased.

Charlie giggled a bit. "It never entered my mind," she assured him. "Danny…tag, you're it."

Even though it hurt, Danny couldn't stop the laugh. "I missed you."

"This is not funny," their mother snapped but they ignored her.

"I found you," Charlie told him and leaned her forehead against his. "We'll get you out. I promise."

Danny wrapped one hand around the fingers resting on his neck. "Never doubted it."


End file.
